


Дочь полка

by Scott_Summers



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Genderswap, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Чарли Хансен семнадцать лет. Она - единственная дочь маршала Хансена, и никто не хочет брать на себя ответственность, допуская ее до пилотирования. Но есть человек, которому никто не указ.





	1. Дочь полка

\- Если мой экипаж узнает, тебя все равно отсюда выкинут, - говорит "Черный Альфа".  
\- Не нуди, а? - огрызается Чарли - Чак - Хансен, встает на конн-под, вкладывает руки в крепления и закрывает глаза. По кабине "Альфы" проходит мелкая дрожь, словно егерь вздыхает.  
\- Блин... - тянет Чарли мечтательно.  
\- Почему ты не сдашь на пилота? - спрашивает "Альфа".  
\- Отец не дает, - Чарли открывает глаза, слезает на пол, гладит бережно панель управления. - А покажи мне дисплей!  
\- Нет.  
\- Пожалуйста!  
\- Нет.  
Чарли корчит недовольную гримасу, высовывает язык.  
\- Ну и не больно-то хотелось, - говорит она.

Чарли семнадцать, и никто из егерей не хочет брать на себя ответственность за возможные повреждения ее психики от несанкционированного дрифта. "Альфа" еще наиболее лоялен, он пускает Чарли в кабину, позволяет дергать рычаги и переключать тумблеры; "Тайфун" захлопывается и запирается, стоит ей подойти метров на десять, а прекрасный "Страйкер" настолько прекрасен и недосягаем, что Чарли даже не пытается попасть к нему внутрь.  
Впрочем, у всех них есть экипажи.  
А у "Бродяги" нет. "Бродяга" новенький на базе, и Чарли ходит вокруг него кругами, буквально висит на перилах у кабины и норовит проскользнуть вслед за техниками, но те, предупрежденные маршалом Хансеном, пресекают ее порывы. Чарли это бесит.  
И ничего не меняет в ее отношениях с отцом.  
Они не разговаривают уже пять лет, с тех пор, как погибла мама. Отец изо всех сил пытается быть хорошим, присматривает за Чарли и хочет ей лучшей жизни, чем у него, и в его понятии лучшая жизнь с егерями не связана.  
И неважно, что думает об этом сама Чарли.

\- Эй, "Бродяга"! - Чарли зависает на конце мостика, перегнувшись через перила. - "Бродяга", ты спишь?  
Она знает, что он не ответит, у егерей запрет на разговоры "наружу", динамик есть только в кабине, но не может не попытаться.  
"Альфа" моргает красными огнями, предупреждая, что она вот-вот перейдет ту черту, после которой он подаст сигнал маршалу на пульт. Чарли снова показывает ему язык.  
Мостик и кабину "Бродяги" разделяет всего пара метров, и на макушке егеря есть люк, наверняка не запертый сейчас, пока егерь еще не запущен. Чарли приподнимается на цыпочки, набирает воздух в грудь и отступает, чтобы разбежаться и прыгнуть, но не успевает: кто-то хватает ее за локоть.  
\- Отвали от меня, ты! - Чарли стремительно оборачивается, но это не отец. Рядом с ней стоит незнакомый парень в грязной куртке и рваном свитере, небритый, лохматый. Когда он отпускает Чарли, на рукаве ее водолазки остается пятно, и парень как будто смущается.  
\- Ты куда собралась? - спрашивает он хмуро.  
\- Не твое дело, - с вызовом отвечает Чарли. - Ты вообще кто такой? Попрошайка из доков? Кто тебя в ангар пустил?  
Парень усмехается.  
\- Я Райли Бекет, - говорит он и показывает висящую на поясе проходку. - Пилот егеря, на которого ты пытаешься залезть.  
Вот тут Чарли теряется по-настоящему.  
\- А ты кто? - продолжает Райли-мать-его-Бекет. Чарли уже ненавидит его всем сердцем, и единственное, что ей приходит в голову, это сказать:  
\- Я Чарли Хансен, дочь маршала Герка Хансена!  
Субординация делает свое дело. Райли моргает и снова смотрит на ее испачканный рукав.  
\- Рад познакомиться, Чарли, - говорит он наконец. - Но лезть на "Бродягу" тебе все равно не стоит. Если хочешь попасть внутрь, я тебя проведу.  
\- Не хочу, - Чарли фыркает. - Больно надо. Отвали от меня.  
Она отталкивает Райли плечом и уходит, грохоча сапогами по металлической решетке мостика, и только на балконе понимает, что вообще не слышала шагов Райли до этого. Ей очень интересно, летает он, что ли, но остаться и посмотреть не позволяет гордость, так что Чарли вздергивает подбородок и входит в лифт.

В следующий раз они встречаются за обедом.  
\- Райли! - радостно говорит Геркулес. - Садись с нами!  
\- Нет, я не... - пытается отказаться Райли. Чарли упрямо смотрит в свою тарелку, настроение у нее портится еще больше, если только это вообще возможно, когда она и так рядом с отцом.  
\- Иди сюда, - почти приказывает Геркулес. - Чем быстрее ты вольешься в коллектив, тем лучше. Знакомься, это Чак... Чарли, моя дочь.  
\- Мы уже знакомы, - сдает ее Райли. - Она пилот?  
\- Мог бы меня спросить! - цедит Чарли сквозь зубы.  
\- Нет, - Геркулес качает головой. - Просто живет здесь со мной.  
Чарли фыркает.  
\- Жалко, - говорит Райли.  
\- В жопу себе засунь свою жалость! - мгновенно взвивается Чарли, вскакивает, едва не опрокидывая тарелку, свистит, подзывая Макса. - Выискался тут... герой из мусорной кучи!..  
Она разворачивается и почти выбегает из столовой, но все равно слышит, как за ее спиной Геркулес начинает извиняться.  
За это она его тоже ненавидит.

Она проскальзывает в кабину "Альфы" вместе с Максом.  
\- Ну хоть сегодня не выгоняй меня! - просит Чарли угрюмо, садясь на конн-под. "Альфа" мелко вздрагивает.  
\- Зачем ты скандалишь? - спрашивает он. - Пилоты не любят склоки. Если бы ты с ним подружилась, он мог бы замолвить за тебя словечко.  
\- Ты что, подслушиваешь? - неприятно удивляется Чарли. - Откуда ты знаешь, с кем я скандалила?  
\- "Бродяга" вас слышал, - объясняет "Альфа". - А что слышит один егерь, слышат все. Почему ты набросилась на Райли?  
\- "Райли"! - передразнивает Чарли. - Откуда его достали, такого красивого? Он уборщик, что ли?  
\- Он был пилотом пять лет назад, - веско говорит "Альфа". Чарли осекается.  
\- А... где он был? - спрашивает она наконец. - Почему я о нем не слышала?  
\- Ты слышала, - "Альфа" неожиданно включает дисплей. Чарли смотрит, приоткрыв рот, как "Альфа" разворачивает старое видео с одного из первых нападений. Черный егерь с разорванной обшивкой, стоя по грудь в воде, двумя руками бьет кайдзю по голове, бьет, и бьет, и бьет, пока череп не проламывается, разбрызгивая вокруг голубое и серое, но егерь продолжает бить, и только теперь Чарли замечает, что рог кайздю воткнут егерю в грудь.  
В кабину.  
\- Они же погибли! - вспоминает Чарли.  
\- Только один из них, - поправляет ее "Альфа". - Объявили про обоих, но на самом деле Райли выжил.  
Чарли тяжело вздыхает и обнимает Макса.  
\- И где он был? - интересуется она осторожно, жалея теперь о своих словах про героя.  
\- Сначала в больнице, потом на Стене, - "Альфа" гасит дисплей. - Иди-ка отсюда быстренько, мой экипаж поднимается.  
Чарли выскакивает из кабины, прежде чем он договаривает, и даже успевает смыться из "предбанника". Стоя за дверью, она слышит, как перешучиваются Кайдановские.  
И тут наконец до нее доходит в полном объеме, что она натворила: нахамила единственному человеку, который действительно мог за нее заступиться.  
\- Вот пиздец! - повторяет Чарли фразу, услышанную от русских.

Дальше Райли ее игнорирует. Чарли подсматривает, стоя в задних рядах, как Райли ведет тренировочные бои на совместимость, дергает плечами каждый раз, когда Райли опускает палку.  
\- Четыре - ноль, - объявляет ее отец. - Четыре - два. Четыре - ноль.  
\- Слабаки, - бормочет Чарли себе под нос.  
Сама она даже не показывается, отступает в темную нишу, когда Райли-мать-его-Бекет проходит мимо, блестящий от пота, но спокойный и что-то совсем не уставший; Чарли крадется за ним, но Райли входит в "предбанник" "Бродяги", и Чарли приходится остаться снаружи.

Она снова пропускает момент, когда Райли появляется рядом с ней.  
\- Не сиди на полу, - Райли протягивает ей руку. Чарли гневно фыркает и гибко поднимается сама, не помогая себе руками. Райли внимательно смотрит на нее.  
\- Что, нравлюсь? - зло спрашивает Чарли.  
\- Уже нет, - отвечает Райли. И уходит.  
Чарли глядит ему вслед и чуть не плачет от досады.

Райли выбирает себе со-пилота из операторов, некую Мако Мори, и Геркулес одобряет его выбор.  
Чарли приходит к "Альфе", плюхается на пол и кладет голову на конн-под.  
\- Простудишься, - "Альфа" приподнимает конн-под, чтобы ей было удобнее.  
\- Плевать, - Чарли шмыгает носом. - Видел, кого он выбрал?  
\- Мако хорошо ладит с машинами, - дипломатично отзывается "Альфа".  
\- Ты не машина, - обижается за него Чарли. - Никто из вас. А она просто меняет интерфейсы и следит за расходом топлива, что она знает?!  
Она боится, что "Альфа" спросит ее в ответ, что она-то знает, но "Альфа", выдержав паузу, включает ей дисплей.  
\- Давай проверим мои системы, - предлагает он миролюбиво. Чарли вскакивает на ноги.  
\- Правда?! - задыхается она. - Да! Да-да-да, я так тебя люблю!  
"Альфа" мелко вздрагивает и немного повышает температуру в кабине.

За первым запуском "Бродяги" Чарли не следит, чтобы не расстраиваться, поэтому только через пару часов узнает, что пуск прошел на редкость неудачно: Мако психанула и едва не разнесла командный центр.  
\- Да! - Чарли торжествующе подпрыгивает. - Я говорила, говорила!  
\- Что ты говорила? - спрашивает Райли за ее спиной.  
Чарли снова подпрыгивает, на этот раз от неожиданности.  
\- Да чтоб ты сдох! - вырывается у нее. - Ты что, типа, человек-невидимка, чего ты ко мне подкрадываешься?!  
\- Человека-невидимку не видно, а меня не слышно, - Райли внезапно улыбается ей. - Резиновая подошва. Так что ты говорила про Мако?  
"Чтоб ты сдох" он пропускает мимо ушей.  
\- Что она ничего не знает, - Чарли вздергивает подбородок. - Ни о егерях...  
\- Ни о чем? - Райли делает приглашающий жест, когда она замолкает.  
\- Ни о чем, - мрачно говорит Чарли, радуясь, что не успела ляпнуть "о тебе": как будто она о нем что-то знает.  
С другой стороны, может, и знает: с Мако ведь "Альфа" о Райли не говорил?..  
Райли вздыхает и поджимает губы.  
\- Послушай, - произносит он терпеливо, - я тебе не враг. Почему ты злишься на меня?  
\- Она на всех злится, - говорит Геркулес, появляясь из-за поворота коридора. - Извини ее, Райли. У моей дочери тяжелый характер.  
\- Знаешь что... - начинает Чарли, но Райли ее перебивает.  
\- Да нет, нормальный характер, - не соглашается он. - Чарли, тебя проверяли на дрифт-совместимость?  
\- Райли, ей семнадцать! - вмешивается Геркулес.  
\- Я начал раньше, - спокойно говорит Райли. Чарли смотрит на него, почти физически чувствуя, как ненависть сменяется восторженным обожанием.  
\- Нет, меня не проверяли, - Чарли бросает уничтожающий взгляд на отца. - Но я знаю, что совместима.  
\- Кто тебе сказал? - спрашивает Райли, дружелюбно усмехается. - "Бродяга"?.. Нет, он бы меня предупредил. Значит, "Альфа". Так?  
\- Чарли!.. - потрясенно восклицает Геркулес.  
\- Так, - Чарли опускает голову.  
\- Угу, - подытоживает Райли. И принимает решение: - Идем-ка со мной.  
Чарли скрещивает пальцы за спиной.

Она думает, что Райли приведет ее на татами, но он направляется к лифту. Геркулес торопливо их догоняет.  
\- Райли, она не готова...  
\- Папа! - рявкает Чарли.  
\- Герк, позволь мне об этом судить, - Райли кладет руку ей на плечо. - Как по мне, так Чарли готова. Егерское обучение всяко лучше любого другого.  
\- Чак, - поправляет Чарли. - Мне больше нравится "Чак".  
Райли улыбается ей, глядя сверху вниз, и Чарли думает, что у него очень приятная улыбка.  
\- Спасибо за доверие, - говорит он. - Мне тоже больше нравится "Чак".

\- Костюмы почистили? - спрашивает Райли техников.  
\- Даже высушили уже, - отвечают ему. - Готовить?  
\- Да, давайте, - Райли стягивает свой страшнейший свитер и футболку, и Чарли видит шрамы от ожогов на его груди и плечах. Он оборачивается к ней.  
\- Ты можешь переодеться там, - говорит он, кивая на ширму.  
Чарли фыркает и без заминки стаскивает водолазку. Геркулес отворачивается, но Райли только кивает еще раз и начинает расстегивать свои штаны.  
В костюм Чарли облачается впервые. Металлизированная ткань сначала приятно холодит кожу, затем быстро нагревается; внешняя броня тяжелее, чем Чарли ожидает.  
\- Как ощущения? - Райли косится на нее, пока техники застегивают и защелкивают на нем все, что необходимо.  
\- Круто, - Чарли вздыхает, предвкушая и боясь того, что сейчас последует.  
\- Кто на пульте? - оглядывается на Геркулеса Райли.  
\- Тендо, - неохотно говорит Геркулес. - Я скажу ему.  
\- Хорошо, - Райли кивает и замирает неподвижно, позволяя техникам надеть на него шлем.  
Когда они вдвоем входят в кабину, у Чарли перехватывает дыхание от восторга.  
\- Привет, "Бродяга"! - вырывается у нее.  
\- Привет, Чарли, - отвечает "Бродяга". - Кое-кто за тебя рад.  
\- Передай ему мое "спасибо", - просит Чарли, вставая на конн-под. Техники пристегивают ее, "Бродяга" включает экраны, готовит системы к проверке.  
\- Готова, Чак? - спрашивает Райли-мать-его-Бекет.  
Чарли хочет пошутить и не может.  
\- Да, - говорит она очень серьзно. - Я готова, Райли.

Чарли семнадцать, и "Альфа" больше не пускает ее на борт.  
Теперь у нее есть свой егерь.


	2. Изгой

Чарли меньше всего этого ожидает, но второй дрифт она срывает сама, когда случайно ныряет слишком глубоко во время соединения и натыкается на воспоминания Райли. Он тут же их прячет сознательным усилием, но Чарли успевает понять, что видит.  
Из дрифта ее вышибает мгновенно.  
\- Нет контакта с правым полушарием, - говорит Тендо.  
Чарли едва слышит его. Она сдергивает шлем и смотрит на Райли расширенными глазами.  
\- Ты спал со своим братом! - выпаливает она.  
Райли протяжно стонет сквозь зубы и выключает внешнюю связь.  
\- Вовсе необязательно было ставить об этом в известность всю базу, - говорит он.  
Обычно его выдержка смущает Чарли, но не в этот раз.  
\- Ты делал это! - повторяет она даже не краснея.  
Райли тоже снимает шлем, трет запястьем лоб.  
\- Видишь ли, - произносит он, кусает губу, - такое случается. Многие пилоты егерей спят друг с другом. Это не правило, но это бывает.  
\- Но он же твой брат! - приводит Чарли последний, он же главный аргумент.  
\- Чак, - неожиданно вмешивается "Бродяга". Райли похлопывает его по пульту.  
\- Ничего, - говорит он и улыбается, поджимает губы. - Давай прервемся, Чак, - предлагает он. - Кажется, нам кое-что надо обсудить.  
Чарли понимает, что он не спрашивает, а утверждает, когда Райли снова включает внешнюю связь и просит:  
\- Маршал, у нас тайм-аут, отсоедините нас, пожалуйста.  
Ему отвечает Тендо:  
\- Маршал ушел к вам, и, Райли, береги голову!  
\- Да поздно уже, - Райли усмехается. - Спасибо, друг.  
Он не смотрит больше на Чарли, сам расстегивает крепления и спускается с конн-пода, прежде чем кабину крепят в штатном положении у стены. Чарли немного приходит в себя, хотя в голове ее все еще сумбур и хаос, и когда пол дрожит и Райли чуть не падает, она пытается его поддержать.  
\- Спасибо, - снова благодарит Райли. Он спокоен и корректен, даже слишком, на взгляд Чарли.  
Двери открываются. Чарли все еще стоит к ним спиной, а по лицу Райли трудно что-то понять; техники отстегивают ее от конн-пода, кто-то из них берет у нее шлем. Чарли оборачивается и видит отца.  
\- Райли, можно тебя на минутку? - отрывисто просит Геркулес.  
Отчего-то у Чарли мурашки бегут по коже, она смотрит на Райли и только теперь понимает, что отец был на пульте и слышал, что она сказала.  
\- Нельзя! - влезает она поспешно. - Мне самой нужно с ним поговорить.  
\- Не нужно, - отрезает Геркулес. - Райли.  
\- Конечно, маршал, - соглашается Райли-мать-его-Бекет.  
Чарли стискивает зубы и вздергивает подбородок.  
В душе нет необходимости, она даже не успевает согреться, не то что вспотеть, так что Чарли натягивает брюки и майку, берет куртку и возвращается в кабину "Бродяги".  
\- Я сделала что-то очень глупое, да? - спрашивает она, садясь на конн-под.  
"Бродяга" закрывает двери.  
\- Нет, - говорит он. - Райли не сердится.  
\- Он никогда не сердится, - Чарли морщится. - Это не значит, что я не облажалась. Я чувствую себя полной дурой: он взял меня в со-пилоты, а я все испортила!..  
Она обхватывает колени руками.  
\- Зачем я только спросила, - вздыхает Чарли.  
"Бродяга" молчит.

Райли не возвращается ни через час, ни через два. Устав ждать, Чарли включает внешнюю связь, спрашивает Тендо:  
\- Ты там один?  
\- Считай, что да, - Тендо чем-то щелкает. - Что случилось, Чарли?  
\- Не знаешь, где Райли? - Чарли переминается с ноги на ногу. - Я думала, он вернется в "Бродягу"...  
\- Я знаю, - перебивает Тендо мягко. - Но тебе не нужно его искать.  
\- Почему? - не понимает Чарли. Тендо медлит, затем тихо говорит:  
\- Не добавляй ему проблем, пожалуйста. Возвращайся к себе. Если все будет тихо, завтра проведем тренировку по графику.  
\- Завтра по графику атака, - машинально возражает Чарли. - Я думала...  
\- Не надо, - настаивает Тендо. - Иди к себе. Все будет хорошо.  
Чарли чувствует себя так, словно ничего не меняется в последние дни, словно она все еще пустое место на базе, "бесплатное приложение" к маршалу, путающееся под ногами у взрослых.  
\- Ладно, - говорит она без выражения, вспоминает до отвращения вежливого Райли и добавляет: - Спасибо.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Чарли, - удивительно тепло отвечает Тендо.

Она не собирается искать Райли, но и сидеть в комнате невыносимо, и после обеда (за столом нет ни Райли, ни отца) Чарли берет Макса и идет в город.  
Вообще-то она не любит Гонконг. После солнечной сухой Австралии здесь ей душно, вне базы она сразу чувствует себя липкой и уставшей, но упрямо бродит по улицам, пока не начинают ныть ноги; а еще им с Максом одинаково неуютно в толпе, и незаметно для себя Чарли уходит все дальше и дальше от центра.  
Она осознает свою ошибку, когда дорогу ей преграждают двое азиатов. Тот, что слева, что-то говорит, но Чарли не понимает их лопочущий язык, так что она только задерживает дыхание и крепче стискивает поводок, прикидывая лихорадочно, сможет ли развернуться и убежать.  
Ей на плечо ложится тяжелая рука, и Чарли едва не вскрикивает, но затем голос Райли произносит у нее над ухом:  
\- Не волнуйся. Ребята уже уходят.  
Чарли оглядывается. Райли в том же свитере, который натянул после неудавшегося дрифта, без оружия или сумки, словно они встречаются не на улице, а где-то в коридоре базы.  
\- Откуда ты здесь? - спрашивает Чарли, уже догадываясь, что услышит.  
\- Присматриваю за тобой, - честно говорит Райли. - Видел с крыши, что ты уходишь одна.  
\- Я не одна, - машинально возражает Чарли, имея в виду Макса, и Райли улыбается ей чуть насмешливо, так что Чарли становится стыдно.  
\- Хочешь еще погулять или будем возвращаться? - Райли протягивает ей руку, и Чарли вкладывает свою ладонь в его.  
\- Давай уже возвращаться, я устала, - признается она, спохватывается: - Погоди! Ты все это время ходил за мной?!  
\- Да, - просто подтверждает Райли, и Чарли не находит, что ему на это сказать.  
Но отчего-то ей приятно.

\- Чак, - начинает Райли, когда базу уже видно в конце улицы, - тебе все-таки нужно кое-что усвоить. Дрифт - это не то, что контролируешь полностью, и ты можешь увидеть еще много всего, что тебе не понравится. Я не идеален, понимаешь? У меня есть масса недостатков, и в дрифте ты рискуешь о них узнать независимо от твоего и моего желания. Я не прошу меня любить, но если ты хочешь пилотировать "Бродягу" со мной, ты должна принять меня таким, какой я есть, со всем, что я делаю.  
Чарли опускает голову. Прежде она ни разу не слышала такой длинной речи от Райли, и она не уверена, что ей нравится, когда он столько говорит... столько говорит неприятных для нее вещей.  
Она знает, что подвела его и подводит сейчас, вспоминает слова Тендо: не добавляй ему проблем. А она добавляет: уходит с базы, вынуждая Райли пойти за ней и беспокоиться о ее безопасности.  
\- У тебя проблемы из-за меня? - спрашивает Чарли тихо.  
\- Нет, - Райли легонько сжимает ее пальцы. - Никаких проблем.  
\- Тогда о чем ты разговаривал с моим отцом? - Чарли бросает на него быстрый взгляд исподлобья.  
Райли улыбается.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, - обещает он. - С пилотирования нас не снимут. Если, конечно, ты не будешь и дальше рассказывать по общей связи о моей интимной жизни.  
Чарли краснеет.  
\- Это ты пошутил сейчас? - надеется она. Райли снова улыбается и молчит.  
Чарли думает о том, какой он красивый, и краснеет еще жарче.

Она изо всех сил пытается скрыть свой интерес, но усилия идут прахом: Райли, конечно же, замечает.  
\- Что ты хочешь спросить? - он делает приглашающий жест. - Давай. Лучше сейчас, чем потом это собьет тебя в дрифте.  
\- Я не должна, - упирается Чарли, но сразу сдается: - Как у вас это вышло? Ну, с братом? Тебе нравятся другие парни?  
К ее удивлению, Райли, похоже, тоже краснеет: в темноте плохо видно, но выражение лица у него становится очень смущенное.  
\- Н-да, - бормочет он. - Ну ладно. Сам виноват.  
Он смотрит в небо. Из-за уличных огней звезд почти не видно, только глубокую густую тьму; Чарли тоже поднимает голову и едва не спотыкается о Макса, которого внезапно тянет под ноги Райли.  
\- Давай постоим немножко, - предлагает Райли, подхватывая ее под локоть.  
База и в самом деле в двух шагах, а Чарли хочется все-таки услышать ответ, так что она кивает и останавливается.  
\- Мы с Йенси всегда были очень близки, - говорит Райли, засовывая руки в карманы. - Людям часто казалось, что мы близнецы, хотя он был старше на три года. Все делали вместе, в Академию вместе поступили. Тогда еще про дрифт знали не всё. Не представляли силу возникающей связи.. - он улыбается, поджав губы. - Мы даже не заметили, как начали обниматься чаще чем когда-либо в жизни.  
Он замолкает.  
\- Ты по нему скучаешь? - тихо спрашивает Чарли.  
\- Очень, - Райли кивает. - Но, знаешь, скучать - это хорошо. Лучше, чем... - он облизывает губы и возвращается к рассказу. - Мы практически не расставались. То есть, сначала, конечно, были девушки - извини, пожалуйста...  
\- За что? - недоумевает Чарли. Райли смотрит на нее.  
\- Да, - говорит он непонятно. - О чем я.  
Он снова долго молчит, так что Чарли приходится дотронуться до его плеча.  
\- Райли? - зовет она.  
\- Прости, - снова извиняется он. - Я не должен был.  
Он качает головой и кивает на базу.  
\- Пойдем. Нас уже наверняка хватились.  
Чарли не настаивает, видя, как меняется его настроение. Ей только хочется, чтобы в этом не было ее вины.

\- Я волновался за тебя, - говорит Геркулес, когда Чарли возвращается в их общую комнату.  
\- Странно, что не ждал под воротами, - едко возвращает претензию Чарли. - Я была с Райли.  
Она знает, что это звучит двусмысленно, но сейчас ей хочется позлить отца.  
Однако он почему-то не злится, а расстраивается.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты слишком к нему привязывалась, - Геркулес неожиданно берет ее за плечи. - Чарли.  
\- Что "Чарли"? - она выворачивается, снимает куртку, вешает на крючок. - Ты разрешил мне пилотировать егеря? Все, оставь меня уже в покое.  
Она уходит в свой закуток, хлопая хлипкой дверью, включает лампу, садится на кровать, разувается. Через дверь Чарли слышит, как отец шагает по комнате, затем останавливается где-то совсем близко, покашливает.  
\- Чак, - Геркулес вздыхает. - Я бы хотел, чтобы у тебя была нормальная жизнь. Я пытаюсь защитить тебя.  
Чарли молчит, и он продолжает:  
\- Райли хороший человек, но я не уверен... - он делает паузу. - Вы слишком разные. И я не хотел бы, чтобы он причинил тебе боль так или иначе.  
Чарли не отвечает и на это, только думает, что сказал бы отец, если бы знал, что Райли присматривал за ней во время прогулки по городу.  
Когда Геркулес уходит наконец, Чарли ложится, сворачивается на кровати в клубок, подтянув колени к груди, и долго лежит без сна.

Тренировку им, конечно, отменяют, но Чарли не успевает ни огорчиться, ни разозлиться.  
\- Пойдете экипажем прикрытия, - неохотно говорит Геркулес. - Опробуете импульсное ружье. Приближаться к кайдзю вам незачем, и я дал четкие указания Пентекосту на ваш счет.  
Чарли ждет, добавит ли отец вечную просьбу не подставлять тех, кто за нее отвечает, но в этот раз он оставляет проповеди при себе.  
\- Поняли вас, маршал, - подтверждает Райли.  
Вертолеты выносят "Бродягу" на мелководье у пирса.  
\- Всем экипажам, - раздается на общей волне голос Стакера. - Боевой порядок два-один. "Бродяга", идете строго за "Альфой" в интервале семьдесят.  
Райли кивает ей, поощряя, и Чарли выдыхает:  
\- Поняли вас, "Страйкер Эврика".  
\- Покажу тебе кое-что на обратном пути, - обещает Райли.  
Он идет слева от нее, и Чарли завидует немножко его скупым отточенным движениям. Она делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и ее неожиданно подбадривает "Бродяга".  
\- Кайдзю третьей категории, - передает он. - Хорошая встреча для первого раза. Не волнуйся, Чак.  
\- Ты лучше всех меня знаешь, - Чарли находит в себе силы улыбнуться. И прикусывает губу, когда "Бродяга" через дрифт передает Райли что-то невнятное, полное сожаления и надежды.  
\- Спасибо, - вслух отвечает Райли. Интерес Чарли он не может не чувствовать, но в этот раз он ее игнорирует.  
\- Цель на сонарах, - сообщает Саша Кайдановская, штурман группы. - "Бродяга", готовьте ружье.  
"Черный Альфа" останавливается и делает шаг в сторону, ровно столько, чтобы обеспечить "Бродяге" узкий коридор видимости. "Страйкер" с глухим хлопком раскрывает броню грудной клетки, активируя дюжину пушек, "Тайфун" раскручивает лезвия.  
Чарли всматривается в темноту глазами "Бродяги", но все равно не успевает уловить момент, когда пятно чуть более глубокого черного цвета внезапно обретает форму реальной угрозы.  
\- Кодовое имя: Тантал, - отчетливой скороговоркой напоминает Тендо. - Вес - восемь тысяч двести тонн. Скорость пять узлов.  
\- "Бродяга", цельтесь, - приказывает Стакер.  
Райли-Чарли-"Бродяга" поднимают ружье, наводят его на горло кайдзю, самое уязвимое (зачастую - единственное уязвимое) место и замирают в ожидании сигнала.  
\- Пять, - отсчитывает Тамсин, со-пилот Стакера. - Четыре. Три.  
Кайдзю останавливается.  
И наступает тишина.

Затем Чарли вскрикивает от боли, ей кажется, что у нее вот-вот взорвется голова, и она хватается за шлем, заставляя "Бродягу" сделать то же самое.  
\- Дыши! - рявкает Райли. Он впервые повышает на нее голос, и возможно, это и приводит Чарли в чувство.  
Она выдыхает, потом еще раз выдыхает и понимает, что вошла в цикл дыхания Райли.  
\- Я не могу!.. - всхлипывает она, и Райли тут же перестраивается, задавая скорость вентиляции легких им обоим. Он чего-то ждет и волнуется, Чарли передается его нетерпеливая готовность; она распрямляется и понимает, что часть датчиков в кабине не горит. Как и дисплей.  
\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Чарли чуть слышно.  
\- Электромагнитное излучение, - отвечает Райли, щелкая переключателями на пульте. Через несколько секунд у него что-то получается, снова вспыхивает дисплей и появляется связь с базой.  
\- ...фа", "Тайфун", "Страйкер", - вызывает по очереди Тендо. - Кто-нибудь слышит меня?  
\- База, слышим вас, - говорит Райли. - Видите остальных?  
\- Слава тебе господи!.. - говорит Тендо. - Райли, видим вас всех, включая кайдзю. Что случилось? Почему никто не движется?  
\- Потому что двигаться больше некому, - Райли щелкает еще каким-то тумблером, но тот ломается у него под пальцами, и Райли бросает его на пол. - ЭМИ. Их вырубило.  
\- "Бродяга", немедленно возвращайтесь на базу! - вмешивается Геркулес.  
Чарли с удивлением и стыдом понимает, что очень рада его слышать.  
Но Райли отказывается.  
\- База - это вы, - говорит он, снова запуская разогрев импульсного ружья. - Вы не успеете эвакуироваться. И у нас тут семеро беспомощных пилотов. Мы никуда не уйдем.  
\- Райли, я приказываю! - почти кричит Геркулес.  
\- Потом уволите меня за неисполнение, вам не впервой, - Райли смотрит на Чарли. - Чак, соберись. Мне нужно все твое внимание.  
\- Райли, - Геркулес давится хрипом. - Райли. Верни ее мне. Слышишь?!  
\- Я постараюсь, маршал, - отвечает Райли.  
И Чарли понимает, что не слышала в жизни ничего страшнее.  
Потому что Райли не обещает. Он не может гарантировать, что они вернутся.  
\- Кайдзю движется, - предупреждает Тендо. Судя по голосу, он спокойнее всех, но Чарли отчетливо читает в голове Райли, что это не так.  
Райли сейчас спокойнее всех. И его уверенность потихоньку передается Чарли.  
Они смотрят глазами "Бродяги" на тяжелую тушу кайдзю - Тантала - кайдзю, поправляет Чарли Райли-мать-его-Бекет: незачем давать имя тому, кого собираешься убить.  
\- Мы с тобой, Чарли, - говорит он неожиданно. - Ничего не бойся.  
Чарли верит ему.  
Ей больше ничего не остается.

Она бросается отцу на шею, когда вертолеты доставляют их - только пилотов - на базу, и Геркулес стискивает ее в объятиях так сильно, что Чарли плачет от боли, но она не возражает, сама висит на нем, цепляясь за его мокрую от дождя куртку.  
\- Малышка, - говорит Геркулес, наконец отстраняя ее, но не отпуская. - Девочка моя.  
Он смотрит поверх ее плеча, и Чарли тоже оборачивается.  
Они все смотрят.  
На Райли, стоящего к ним спиной.  
Он держится за перила посадочной площадки и как будто не чувствует устремленные на него взгляды.  
Потом Стакер поворачивается к Геркулесу.  
\- Даже не думайте, - предупреждает он.  
Геркулес не отвечает, только крепче прижимает к себе Чарли.  
Пилоты уходят: сначала тройняшки Вэй, потом Кайдановские и Тамсин, затем Стакер. Райли все так же стоит неподвижно, словно тщится разглядеть сквозь ночную мглу тело поверженного врага, окруженного четверкой чуть живых егерей, ждущих нового дня.  
Чарли открывает рот, чтобы позвать Райли, но отец прижимает ей палец к губам.  
\- Пойдем, - шепчет он и уводит ее внутрь, в тепло базы.

По мере того, как Чарли отогревается, к ней возвращается способность связно мыслить.  
\- С Райли все будет в порядке? - спрашивает она. - Где он? Кто-нибудь заставил его уйти с площадки?  
\- Он в порядке, - отвечает Геркулес, но Чарли слышит легкую заминку, смотрит выжидающе.  
Отец гладит ее по волосам.  
\- Я не могу снова отпустить тебя, - признается он с такой мукой в голосе, что Чарли становится на мгновение его жаль. Только на мгновение, впрочем.  
\- Но ты должен, - она берет его за руки. - От нас есть прок. Тебе придется это признать.  
Геркулес тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Так что с Райли? - снова спрашивает Чарли. - Где он?  
\- Я не знаю, - Геркулес качает головой. - Чарли, малышка, я был здесь с тобой. Я ничего не знаю.  
Чарли молчит, усваивая полученную информацию, затем вылезает из-под одеяла, натягивает сухие штаны и свитер, сует голые ноги в ботинки. Геркулес не пытается ее остановить, сидит на постели, наблюдает, сложив руки на коленях.  
\- Нам обоим лучше заняться делом, - Чарли вздергивает подбородок. - Я поищу Райли. А ты иди на пульт, наверняка тебя уже потеряли.  
\- Чарли, - говорит отец.  
Она оглядывается на него.  
\- Пять лет назад я уволил Райли из Корпуса за неподчинение приказу, повлекшее за собой смерть пилота, - Геркулес отводит глаза. - Тебе лучше это узнать от меня, потому что он никогда тебе не скажет и не даст увидеть.  
\- Поэтому он и сказал сегодня, что тебе не впервой, - Чарли закусывает губу. - Папа. Он был прав и тогда?..  
Отец только кивает.  
Чарли несколько секунд стоит с закрытыми глазами, потом подходит и целует отца в лоб.  
\- Я все равно люблю тебя, - говорит она. - Но Райли я люблю тоже.  
Они оба понимают, чего она не говорит.  
Если Райли покинет базу, уедет и Чарли.

Чарли боится, что Райли снова сидит один где-нибудь на крыше, но находит его в "предбаннике" кабины "Бродяги".  
Их, точнее. Все пилоты, включая необщительных тройняшек, сидят на вспененном пластике и молча играют в карты; когда Чарли появляется в дверях, Саша жестом зовет ее входить, а Тамсин поднимается и почти за руку подводит ее к кругу. Райли двигается на самый край своего сидения, освобождая ей место, но Чарли устраивается, прижавшись к нему плечом, и чувствует, как он медленно, длинно выдыхает, словно вообще не дышал, пока ее не было.  
\- Пара на пару? - предлагает Саша. Все вздрагивают от неожиданности, и Саша поправляется, глядя на тройняшек: - Извините, покомандно!  
Карты летят к ее босым ногам.  
\- Сдавай, - за всех соглашается Стакер.  
Райли обнимает Чарли за плечи, едва ощутимо прикасается сухими губами к ее виску.  
Чарли не знает, что будет дальше.  
Она знает одно: он не даст ей умереть.


End file.
